


Untangled

by sugartrash



Series: Break Sugar's Block [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartrash/pseuds/sugartrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Cuddling (naked)</p><p>Another prompt (this one wasn't very kinky, I don't know why it said kink prompts on the list). A friend asked for Zevran and a trans female Warden, so here they are. </p><p>Eva dreads her return to Ozammar for fear that her companions won't deal well with her secret, that she left Orzammar as Duran Aeducan. Zevran is more concerned about the state of her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoner_yuna_of_besaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_yuna_of_besaid/gifts).



Eva dreaded the return to Orzammar. The sight of the mountains looming shattered the illusion she'd built since leaving. Everything tasted like ashes, the colour was gone from the world. She couldn't eat, didn't care about her clothes or hair. She felt as though she was dying with every step she took. Even Zevran, with his lightness and his flirting, was unbearable. She wandered off from the camp as far as she dared to hide her tears.

"This is not like you." Zevran settled down beside her. Not like him to pry or push. That was the reason she'd tolerated him in the first place. "Hiding."

"All I do is hide."

"And lying as well, dear Warden. You do it poorly, too. I will teach you how some time if you like." He offered her a handkerchief--not his, given the lace edging. Probably stolen from Wynne's pocket out of habit more than malice. "You are worse at hiding than you are at lying. If you wish to speak to someone better at comforting, I could fetch Wynne. She has a lovely bosom, you could cry in it. If you do, you must tell me about it as I am forbidden such a pleasure."

That made her laugh. "You're terrible."

"So she says and yet neither of you care to take me to bed to allow me to prove you wrong." Zevran pressed his hand to his chest as though she'd wounded him. "It pains me so. Let me guess why you are crying."

"Don't." Eva didn't want to talk about it.

"It is because of your hair is it not?" Zevran put his arm around her. "It looks as though rats have been sleeping in it. I would cry too if my lovely chestnut locks were in such condition."

"It's not that bad."

"If we are speaking of things that are terrible, your hair is a better candidate than I."

"It's...Orzammar," Eva said grudgingly. It was going to come out.

"You cannot arrive there with your hair in such a condition, no. I will help you bathe and braid it for you and then there will be no reason to cry." His grin was impossibly bright.

"Zevran, no."

"Or is it because it was Duran Aeducan who was cast out of Orzammar and Eva who returns?" Zevran gave her a sly look.

"You knew!" Eva recoiled. The handkerchief fluttered in her wake as she put some distance between them. For the one who had been lying, she felt terribly betrayed.

"Of course I knew. I am, after all, a Crow. Or I was. I did my research before attempting to kill you, so I knew. What does it matter to me?" Zevran picked up the handkerchief and folded it neatly. He had the good sense to stay where he was and let her pace, or she'd have drawn a blade on him. "Children can hardly help the names they are given, no more than they can decide their fate. I only care because it distresses you and then you do not brush your hair and that distresses me."

"You don't...you don't care that I tell people I'm a woman?" Eva ran her hands through her hair. He had a point about the tangles.

"Tell people?" Zevran rose gracefully and approached her with an air of caution. "Eva. You do not simply tell people. It is how you are, how you move, how you live. I see that you know yourself. So no matter what other information I might have, you are the only source that matters."

"I thought...I thought on the surface, I could start over." Eva wiped fresh tears from her cheeks.

"And so you have." Zevran put his hands on her shoulders.

"But everyone will know," she wailed. "We'll go back and...if they don't know already, they'll know then."

"You are surrounded by people with strange pasts, Eva." Zevran kissed her forehead. "There is not one person by your fire who has not had to stand and say who they are in spite of being told different by the world. Now please. Come and wash your hair. Let me help."

"What if they don't want to follow me anymore." Eva took the handkerchief back from him to wipe her nose.

"Then you throw them out. Or I kill them for you," Zevran offered brightly. "You never take advantage of my better services."

"No killing people." Eva gave him a stern look.

"Just a little killing. Because I am so handsome and you indulge me for it. Please?" Zevran held out his hand to her. "I think it would cheer me greatly to kill people who disrespected you. This walk to Orzammar has been dreary. You are sad, everyone is cold, it is dreadful."

"You're terrible." It was hard to remember why she was so sad when Zevran was being so ridiculous. She put her hand in his and he led her back toward camp.

"So you keep saying. It hurts me deeply. I believe I need to cry in your bosom."

"That doesn't work on me any more than it works on Wynne, Zev."

"My life is a vale of tears. I feel very sorry for myself." He sniffled a little.

"You can help wash my hair," Eva allowed. If he knew, he knew. Hiding under her armour wasn't going to help her at this point.

"Ah, see. It takes so little to make me happy. You should do it more."

*

"I want to keep it on," Eva said, when she had nothing left on but the shift under her clothes and armour. She wasn't sure she was ready to be entirely naked in front of him.

"Efficiency." Zevran held out his hand to help her into the bath. Hot water was a luxury but everyone was being incredibly kind and helpful tonight. No bickering, extra firewood, extra water. "It needs washing as much as your hair."

There was no mirror in here and Eva was a little grateful for that. She looked down at herself, the meagre swell of her chest under the shift, her short limbs feathered with sleek red hair. Not feminine by any standard, but when she didn't look...sometimes she could pretend. She sank down into the tub with relief, hiding from herself as much as the world.

Zevran helped her wash her hair--it was her great vanity, and a great inconvenience. Eva's hair was so long that she could sit on it when it was unbraided and it was incredibly dense as well as given to wild curls in spite of the length.

"You know," Zevran said casually as he worked a comb through her hair. He had stripped down to his breeches and taken a seat on a footstool at the head of the tub. "I still wish to make love to you. In case you had forgotten. You refused me and so I did not wish to mention it again but I thought, perhaps, you might change your mind now that the air is cleared. Of course, if you do not find me desirable, I understand...well, I do not understand at all, because I am me, but I accept it."

"I do. Want you." The thought of being with him made her hot all over, hotter than the water. "I've just never been with someone, not like this. As me. I don't want someone to look at me and see a man."

"Impossible." Zevran plaited her hair loosely without tying off the ends. "I look at you and I see Eva. A woman. You are a woman, all the parts of you are a woman's parts. It is not a new thing to me. I have met women like you before in Antiva, Rivain, even in Denerim. You are hardly alone, Eva."

"You have?" Bath water sloshed as Eva turned to face him. "I'm...I don't know what I thought."

Zevran reached his hands for her. "Come." She took his hands and he helped her out of the tub and into his lap, facing him. "You are very beautiful and it would please me to make you happy." His expression was open and lustful, it was hard not to believe him or the way his erection strained his breeches.

Eva slid her hands into his hair, then kissed him hard. "Like this." She was afraid if she moved, if they moved, the spell would break and she would be lost in her old fears again.

"Anything you wish. My body is yours," Zevran said. He held up his hands. "Tell me where to touch and I will touch you there."

Eva guided his hands to her chest. "Here. First." Her breath caught as he toyed with her nipples, then she kissed him again. She undid his pants as he kissed her mouth and jaw and down her throat, took his cock in her hand to play with it. It was thicker than she'd expected, he was so slenderly built. She stroked him until he moaned and gasped against the curve of her neck.

"Please," he said unsteadily. "Let me touch you. Us. Together." His eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen from her kisses. Eva wanted nothing more than to trust him, to feel his touch.

"Yes," she said, in spite of the cold spike of fear in her chest.

Zevran took them both in hand, her shaft pressed against his, and stroked them together. The pleasure of the contact made her cry out in surprise, they were wet and hot and it was so good, she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

"Touch me." She took his other hand and guided it until his fingers brushed between her asscheeks. "Please." His fingers were dry but the sensation of him toying with her, teasing her opening, was overwhelming.

Eva knotted her hands in his hair and kissed him fiercely to stifle the noises she was making. Now that he was touching her, she felt starved for it, as though she could draw him through her skin and into her. She pulled her shift down with one hand, used the hand still in his hair to guide his mouth to her breasts, to her nipples. He bit and sucked them to hardness while she rode his hands until she orgasmed.

She came silently, lost in the pleasure of their bodies together, and felt him join her moments later. He cried out against her chest and whispered her name as he came. When it was over, she hid her face in the curve of his throat and the curtain of his hair and sobbed.

"I'm not sad," she gasped, unable to make it stop. "I'm not."

"How could you be sad with me?" There was a little laughter in Zevran's voice but most of what was there was warmth--affection. He stroked her back slowly and kissed her hair until the tears faded. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Yes." Eva was cold and the wet shift she wore wasn't helping. She peeled it off over her head and used it to help wash them off. "There." She wiped her face with a clean bit of the hem. Now she was properly naked and apprehensive but Zevran just kissed one of the marks he'd left on the pale skin of her breast.

"Careless of me," he murmured. "You are so perfect."

Eva was going to get up on her own but Zevran picked her up as he stood. He was remarkably strong for someone so willowy and it made her feel, at least briefly, delicate. He carried her to the cot in her tent and tucked her in there.

"Come." She held her hand out to him, unwilling to let him go yet.

"As you wish." Zevran shed his wet, stained breeches and followed her into bed. They sorted themselves out, her back to his chest and him curled around her with his hand on her belly. "This is convenient," he whispered in her ear. "I do so enjoy making love this way."

"Do you ever stop?" Eva couldn't help laughing at him.

"When I am inspired by a beautiful woman? Never." He kissed her shoulder and then her ear. "Especially when I am not distracted by the catastrophe of her hair."

"You're terrible," Eva said, still laughing.

"I am beginning to think that when you say that, it means something else." Zevran pulled the blankets close around them. "In which case, I rather like being terrible."


End file.
